My Gal
by Dragon Ninja Of Darkness
Summary: (Pre Thieves In time) Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper is a raccoon who has great pride in two things. His family and himself. But when not one but two raccoons come and make both look like fools... Enter Priscilla Tyler the daughter of a marshal with a tongue as sharp as her sword. She has ambitions he cannot begin to see, and yet why will she not leave his mind? OCXTennesee
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that Tennessee went out on the town. What with the law after him and all. But shoot he just got ol' blue fixed, and he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna celebrate with a good bottle of whiskey.

To that end he put on his best Sunday digs, and walked to the nearby saloon swinging the revolver cane 'ol' blue' on his finger. He was just about to walk through the doors when a hulking mass of armadillo came flying through the door and onto the dirt, a gun was tossed out right after that landed with a thump on his chest. Accustomed to such things Tennessee simply stepped over the K.O'd and continued into the saloon.

Only to see a small raccoon boy, shaking out his small fist. He turned to the rest of the rowdy ruffians and lifted a shot glass before tipping it down his gullet. The rest of the crowd following with a loud hurrah.

Then another hulking mass stood at the table, placing nearly half a years average wage and gun on the table. The boy pocketed the cash, before brushing off his hands and moving away from the table to the centre of the room. The big wolf curled his hands into fists and threw one at the boy, who pivoted around him so fast Tennessee almost missed it before tripping his balance and throwing him to the floor. The wolf got up quickly and grabbed a nearby bottle, brandishing it as a club.

Before it touched the boys head, he blocked it, causing it to shatter onto his left hand. Then he spun on the heel of his boot, swinging his foot into the wolf's jaw, dazing him. Taking a few steps back, the boy leapt into the air and landed a final punch into the wolf's nose with his uninjured right hand, both breaking it and sending him to the floor. Two other wolves threw him out the door and his gun soon followed.

The boy went up to the bar, over the din of the bar Tennessee couldn't hear him. He sat down at a table and pressed his boot against the edge before leaning back in his chair with a grin. However Tennessee noticed the raccoon boy's left hand was wrapped in an already bloodying bar rag.

Tennessee didn't like to be anything less than the centre of attention, so he sat across from the small boy and called for a bottle of the best whiskey. The boy wore a large pair of riding pants and a light shirt covered by a vest, his eyes were shadowed by a large hat.

When he sat the small one looked up at him and Tennessee was surprised by his exotic green eyes and pale fur, but shook himself before he got dragged in. "What's your name boy? I ain't seen you around these parts before."

The boy dislodged his foot from the table and leaned forward with a thump as the chair's front feet came into contact with the floor. "It's Phillip. And maybe you just ain't been lookin' good 'nuf?"

Phillip's voice so surprised Tennessee that he wasn't able to come up with a witty remark. It was fresh off the church choir, so high and crisp. However before he could think on it too much the bottle of whiskey he ordered was placed on their table, along with one shot glass.

"I don't take kindly to someone askin' my name an' not returnin' the favour. What's your name?"

Kid ignored the shot glass, instead brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. "Name's Tennessee, but they call me 'Kid'."

Phillip raised a brow as the bar went quiet. "The outlaw who robbed two dozen banks without gettin' caught?"

Ego thoroughly stroked, Tennessee nodded before leaning back in his seat with his bottle of whiskey.

A laugh from the teen before him caught his attention. And he looked around his bottle to see the boy smiling like a cat who got the thanksgiving turkey. "Whatcha findin' funny boy?"

The grin remained on Phillip's face. "Nuthin' you just seem scrawny for some kinda famous outlaw, not to mention," the boy raised his arm to reveal ol' blue; Tennessee immediately checked his hip and grudgingly confirmed that his gun had been stolen from under his nose. "This is a sad gun for someone who robbed countless banks. Or do I underestimate the Cooper family?"

Tennessee lunged across the table to try and grab ol' blue. Unfortunately the boy's feet were already propped up and booted him away before he could so much as touch his beloved revolver.

"Gimme my gun back boy, and I promise you'll leave here breathin'." Kid threatened with a snarl when he stood again.

Phillip seemed to consider this option, before cocking the revolver and aiming it at the outlaw. "I got a better idea 'Kid'. How 'bout I shoot out your kneecaps and bring you to the marshal? You got a hefty reward on ya head you know."

A cold rage entered Tennessee's eyes and before Phillip could put any pressure on the trigger, Tennessee lunged forward and grabbed his gun; just as it went off, shooting a nearby wall. However despite the fact his life was in danger, Phillip did not flinch, only returned Tennessee's cold stare.

Tennessee leaned extremely close to the teen's face and said in a dark voice. "You better take back what you said 'bout my family boy. Or do you wanna start pushin' up daisies?"

Instead of taking it back, Phillip returned his stare and released the gun which he still had a hard grip on. Tennessee immediately spun the gun around and aimed it directly between the aggressor's eyes.

They locked gazes for a long while.

Tennessee felt like he was being evaluated. As if, just by looking into his eyes, this boy could see anything he had ever felt and everything he had ever done. But he was doing the same to this boy. In his eyes Kid could see a confidence that far exceeded his years, along with an untamed fire he couldn't identify.

Suddenly pain exploded behind Tennessee's eyes as he received a swift kick to the groin. A sympathetic 'ooh' came from the crowd surrounding him; as he sunk to one knee with a loud moan, clutching his gun to stay upright and one eye closed in pain.

The boy sauntered out the door, but turned back to look at him. "You better watch yourself 'Tennessee Kid Cooper' there's a new Marshal in town. Just got here from New York, goes by 'Thomas Tyler'." Then with a tip of his hat the boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

After the kid left, Tennessee stayed a while, asking around about the new Marshal. It turned out the cocky kid was telling the truth, there was a new marshal. He and his daughter came to his town, from the hustle and bustle of New York. Why? Most likely to try and catch him...his name had carried that far east? What was he thinking, of course it had! He was the best bank robber in the whole union!

He plotted all through the night, finally deciding to watch this 'Thomas Tyler' at his introduction the following day from a roof across the road. The best way to avoid your enemy is to know your enemy right?

So he watched from the wee hours of the morning. Watched some of the citizens hang union banners around the Sheriff's office. Watched as salesmen set up their taffy and caramel stands preparing for the onslaught of children with greedy eyes and money to spend. Watched as a crowd began to gather.

Then the town mayor stepped up to the podium, "My good people! Long have we been plagued by the Kid stealin' our hard earned money!"

A loud 'yeah' came from the crowd.

"I have listened to your many concerns, like I done promised when I was elected. I have brought you a marshal all the way from New York City!"

The crowd went silent.

"It is a pleasure to introduce, Marshal Thomas Tyler!"

A raccoon walked up to the podium and the crowds cheer was nearly deafening. The raccoon chuckled around his handlebar moustache, and held up his hand for silence. The sound died down save for a few babes caterwaulin'.

"Surely some of you are wondering, why me, a Marshal from a big city like New York, came all the way out here to this town?"

The crowd said nothing.

"I'll tell you why. Because this 'Tennessee Kid' Cooper has no right to the people's blood sweat and tears; just so he can live comfortable. What right does he have? To snatch what you use to buy your food? To take what you use to get new tools to farm?"

Tennessee couldn't help but raise a brow at his lies. Yes he was a bank robber, but he only stole it from corrupt bank owners, or from corrupt people. He wouldn't sink so low. Although, to people who didn't bother to look, it must've seemed that way.

"To steal what you are leaving for your kin?" He then looked back and opened his arm.

A pale raccoon walked out and took his hand. Flowing hair that was not restrained, a hairstyle not very common outside of large city's as it got in the way. She wore a dress of white and light blue, a shawl fluttering behind her. He couldn't tell much else from the distance he watched from.

"I want to leave my daughter Priscilla a world without violence from cowardly bank robbers or other scum that parade around our union. And I will work until the day I go to meet the Lord above to make that happen."

Tennessee jumped from the roof he was crouched on, snaking through the crowd to get a closer look. He was unable to take his eyes of the pretty lass that flanked the Marshal. She had almost white fur, with large exotic green eyes and an adorable pink nose. She was wearing a dress of the finest lace, very very expensive.

As if she felt his gaze, she looked down and locked gazes with him. Strangely he felt the same feeling of being evaluated that he did when he and Phillip looked each other in the eyes. He was captivated, and nearly melted inside just by gazing upon her beauty.

Before he knew what was happening, the crowd began to applaud and then disperse. The new Marshal and his alluring daughter went back inside.

Climbing up a nearby telephone pole, Tennessee peered in through the windows of the sheriff's office.

Priscilla was with her father pointing at a map of the town, as if trying to show him a specific location. He looked at her with a bored, uninterested gaze. She looked like she was trying to plead with him, until he stood up and Tennessee actually heard him demand silence. Priscilla looked at him with defiant eyes and stormed from the room.

Tennessee continued to follow her via window through the building. Every once in a while she would stop and look out the window; he only just avoided her gaze by falling off the window frame and only holding himself up by his fingertips.

After traveling up a flight of stairs, Tennessee found himself staring into her room. He could tell because of the luxurious vanity in the corner and the multitude of suitcases scattering the floor. He let himself in through the window before she entered and hid behind her divider.

The door opened quietly and shut just the same. Dainty footsteps followed, and a loud rustle of cloths as a dress fell to the ground. A flush dusted his cheeks as he looked around the divider, hoping to get an eyeful.

Priscilla stood, fully dressed with another gown on the floor in a heap. She spoke to him with a bored, lightly english accent. "I saw you. You're not discrete for some kinda famous robber."

Tennessee sheepishly took off his hat and stepped around the divider. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just wanted to talk to ya."

The beauty rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She sat on her bed and crossed one leg elegantly over the other.

Now that he needed to speak. Tennessee was tongue tied for the first time in his life.

Priscilla sighed and walked up to him. "Let's just skip the pleasantries shall we? I know who you are, and after this morn' I'm sure you know who I am. So are you here to kidnap me in order to twist my father's arm? If so it won't work."

Tennessee was intrigued by her words. "Whatta mean ma'am?"

She stepped in a circle around him, speaking in a soft tone. "Despite what he says, my value ranges from 'pretty accessory' to 'election tool'." A slight whimper entered her voice. "My being here is nothing to him. If I were gone, he would be happy!"

He was about to speak, to console her. But she cut him off by stepping away with a sharp, "And besides,"

The white raccoon lifted her arm and revealed ol blue, eyes not teary and a smirk on her face. "It's somewhat hard to kid-nap someone whilst they're holding your gun."

Tennessee's eyes narrowed, she cried like a babe, and he let his guard down. "Gimme my gun lil' missie." He growled reaching for it.

In the blink of an eye, Priscilla pulled the gun behind herself and pressed a rapier against his throat. "Tsk tsk tsk." She patronised. "You ought not to let your guard down. 'Specially in front of a lady."

He smirked and began walking. She mirrored his movements, her eyes never leaving his face, as the two circled in what seemed like a dance.

"And why is that Ma'am?" He asked, watching the way she moved. She had obviously fenced for a long time. Though it was more a symbol of class than a threatening style of fighting in this, the age of rails, gunpowder and lead.

She smirked. "A proper lady is lying and trying to take advantage the second she moves her lips. Particularity when it comes to hot-blooded scoundrels of men." She raised her eyebrows. "Much like yourself."

He stopped and turned the other way, her sword immediately came around and pressed itself against his windpipe again. Once again they continued their circular dance.

"And what woulda proper lady do, if this 'hot-blooded scoundrel' wanted ta be taken advantage of?"

Her eyes widened marginally, before returning to their patronising calm. "She would use and abuse him until she got bored and moved onto the next fellow standing in line. Are you such a scoundrel, Tennessee Kid?"

He stopped moving and looked at her with smoldering dark amber eyes.

"Do ya want me to be?"

She appeared unphased, the only indication that said otherwise, was the slight release of pressure from the cold steel on his throat.

Taking his chance, Tennessee pushed her sword from his throat; grasped her by the shoulders and planted a sly kiss on her lips.

Her eyes shot open wide in fury, and she immediately shoved him away. Only to realise that the gun had been re-stolen from her grasp; he sat on his haunches on the windowsill, gun in his hand. "Thank ya kindly ma'am" and with a tip of his hat, he was gone.

Priscilla ran to the window, and looked after him as he climbed a nearby pipe and hopped away via the rooftops. She pressed a delicate hand to her lips before a smirk graced them and she turned to go back inside.


End file.
